Kill Em with kindness
by Rafaperez
Summary: Working and living in a sexist world has never been easy, especially for Moira Mactaggert, who wanted to make the difference.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : Working and living in a sexist world has never been easy, especially for Moira Mactaggert, who wanted to make the difference.

 **I think it'll be my last fanfiction for sometime. I'm tired. I'm so tired of the directors destroying ships, of Marvel and the world not giving the deserved atention to some female charactera, among them Moira Mactaggert, who is human, woman, but she's a badass, strong and good and she deserves more and I take it as something personal because this kind of thing happens in real life too.**

 **Kill Em with kindness**

 _We don't have to fall from grace_

 _Put down the weapons you fight with_

 _Kill 'em with kindness_

 _Kill 'em with kindness_

 **Kill em with kindness-Selena Gomez**

For Moira MacTaggert, women's choices were never easy, if you could choose, and even more for a woman in the 50's and wanting to have a career as a CIA agent, instead of just going to college to meet a good man, get married and then take care of their home.

But as a child, despite being raised in a traditional family, where women were encouraged to be ladies, well educated and 'showcases' from an early age, Moira had always wanted more. Since her teens, she felt that she didn't fit into the world where women's biggest concern was dresses, tea afternoons, painting and music classes in order to learn to just show off to her husband.

She had seen, as a child, the news of World War II about the soldiers who were helping their countries, and even women who were recruited, who drove trucks or worked in the production of airplanes, and how they gradually made a difference leaving that 'showcase' world, and that's what she wanted. To be strong, independent, help her country.

During meetings with her grandmother, mother and family friends where she'd sit at the tea table with them and Moira felt suffocated, as if she were screaming inside, asking for help to get out of all that, from the dress that was too tight, the conversations about her future where she didn't have a say in it.

And so, when she went to college, she decided that she would pursue her independence, and in a language class where there were only women, the American Agency called the Central Intelligence Agency gave a talk because they wanted to give the opportunity to women to join the agency. And Moira grabbed it, finishing her college and masters and then passed the preliminary tests and went to the next stage, which was the training and then the 2 years of surveillance to be able to become an full agent.

In a class of 20, there were only two other girls, but one gave up and the other, she preferred to request transfer to work as a secretary at the agency, but Moira continued, because she wanted very much to be an agent.

The training wasn't easy, being a woman in the middle of several men, most thought they would take her down easily during the corporal training, they enjoyed to make sexist and sexual jokes and that bothered her a lot. Sometimes she thought of giving up, sometimes she couldn't complain and so she'd quietly left after training and nobody saw how much it affected her, it was horrible and she was alone there.

And with that, she started seeing the impact people had in others people's live, sometimes bad, but that would make you keep going, others, good, people that knew that the other just needed some kindness, as it would happen later with her, some people wouldn't mind and others, too much.

The fact that Moira had been very good at fighting and even learning how to handle weapons made many of her classmates feel humiliated that a woman was as good as them and the implications continued, but Moira didn't bow to them, she never played dirty with them for that, but knocked them down when it was the training time, would beat them honestly and that 'kindness' sometimes disarmed them.

And finally, there was little left to finish the 2 years of surveillance, where she was Levine's partner. He wasn't like the others, but only because he followed everything by the rule, but he was the closest of support she had.

But despite this achievement and her talent, her superiors didn't take her seriously either, they thought she was just a woman who wanted to play superhero with a gun and a badge in hands.

And that night, when she was back with Levine in the car to the stakeout at Hell's Fire nightclub, it was the beginning of a big change in her life. She discovered the existence of mutants, that led her to investigate more deeply the members of the nightclub, as well as go after a specialist in the matter and this all led to good moments, discoveries, losses and a love with bittersweet taste.

 _"Moira Mactaggert."_

 _"Charles Xavier."_

 _"Do you have a minute?"_

He was handsome, with his hair falling over his blue eyes and was good with words. At first Moira had ignored his flirts, for she needed answers to what she had seen in the nightclub, and the young man seemed to have understood, and then he took her seriously, believed in her, and even defended her from her superiors who humiliated her and remained at by her side in the adventure in which they ended up embarking and that had involved the work of both, that made her grew as an agent, as woman, after years of oppression, although always being kind and fair.

And Moira realized that he was much more than a handsome, gallant man. He was like her, trying to be accepted into society, wanting to make a difference. He was a mutant with telepathic abilities, was kind, good, and unprejudiced, especially regarding to women's place. Men and women were equals. And all that made her fall in love with Charles Xavier, even if they had a bittersweet end after Cuba.

 _"Sometimes I get fragments. Like... trees, sun light... A kiss..."_

She continued with her career, continued to face her colleagues and superiors who didn't take her seriously, but 'killed' them with kindness, because she wouldn't be coward like them, ever. She was a strong woman, she had learned that.


End file.
